tarai_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuin
"... he hurt it. When he was angry, when he was sad. And just because." Chuin is a swordswoman, allied to the Sewer Crabs. A former slave, she was freed from the shackles of Baegor Graniteshield and eventually picked her name for herself. Her background and origins are currently unknown, particularly as she has little trace of an accent. The precise circumstances of her slavery are not clear, although she was heavily abused by Baegor, who referred to her as 'pasha' - a possession, and inflicted heavy scarring upon her face in the shape of the sigil of Llewyii (although this was subsequently healed in Yuulg's temple of Xiani. Chuin's personality is highly subdued and often fearful, particularly around followers and heraldry of Llewyii, largely as a result of her enslavement. However, in brighter moments, she has been shown to have great reserves of courage, though this is arguably motivated by a desire for vengeance. Chuin's age is difficult to place, though an educated guess would place her as a young adult. Chapter 3: The Black Altar "Not going back there. I'll fight." Chuin was first encountered by the Sewer Crabs at The Pillars, where they had made camp with their convoy. Accompanying Baegor Graniteshield, Taerna and Lione, she fought at Baegor's side in the ensuing battle. The group's suspicions were raised by Baegor's consistently dismissive and abusive demeanor towards her, referring to her as dog, berating her for mistakes, and calling her 'pasha', which Keila Blathin was able to translate. After being defeated by Lori Silvermane and Baegor's escape, Chuin was taken captive. The extent of Chuin's psychological damage quickly became clear - terrified of the Crabs and convinced that this was a trick, she refused to even refer to herself as a person, instead calling herself an 'it'. Her mentality was done few favours when her sword was taken from her and Orebic Underheld snapped the chain about her neck; she became convinced that she would be punished for 'losing' these possessions. Patiently, Keila was able to coax her into at least accepting water, and albeit under close watch, Chuin joined the group. Accompanying the party to Yuulg, Chuin was terrified of Father Klemmik and the temple of Moradin, having suffered traumatic associations with both the man and the god at the hands of Baegor. In the hopes of calming her down and giving her a safe place to stay and recuperate, the Crabs took Chuin to the Underheld residence, in time leaving her with Seaorin and Belmaeil, Orebic's parents. However, that was not to be the end of it; after leaving Yuulg it was discovered that Chuin had stowed away on the wagons, insisting on coming along further on the journey with the Crabs. At the very least she proceeded to pick a name; Chuin, a figure from certain legends of the goddess Xiani. Chuin assisted the journey through the Dust Tunnels, fighting alongside the others at a number of points when Keila gave her a weapon and proving to be quite handy with a sword. She was distressed to learn she had missed an opportunity to face Baegor at the exit to the tunnels. Chuin was part of the group that distracted the cultist forces at the Yuulg Mountains Cultist Camp, aiding Orebic, Lori and Hauk as they engaged skeletons and fanatics in a pitched battle outside of the cultist's fort. In time, Baegor was drawn out, and Chuin immediately attacked him with all of her might, overflowing with a desire for revenge, especially as Baegor taunted her further, continuing to call her a dog and 'reminding her of her place'. However, the Crabs were to be victorious, and with a rage-fuelled blow, Chuin impaled Baegor through the chest, killing him. Shaken and disbelieving that Baegor was actually dead, more numb than happy, Chuin was cheered by Keila, and subsequently entered the Ancient Tomb with the rest of the group. She assisted Vir in covering the Crabs' back while they dealt with Lione, acquitting herself admirably, and proceeded to help in the rearguard for the remainder of the conflict.